Love Hidden on Set
by ImJustAnotherWriter
Summary: Alex joins the cast of So Random. Her and Sonny cannot deny the feeling they have for each other, but the public cannot find out. Alex/Sonny FEMSLASH- Don't like it? Then don't read it.
1. Auditions

**Hiiiii! This is my first try at a Alex/Sonny fanfic, so please be nice.**

_Alex's POV_

"I can't believe that I let you drag me into this," said Justin.

I grinned. Justin had earned the money to move into a nice apartment in California. Max and I were allowed to stay with him for the summer before he started college, despite Mom and Dad's worrying.

Now my older brother was driving me to the auditions for _So Random! _It took a lot to convince him, not to mention that I even had to say please. Finally, he agreed to it.

"I move away from New York and I'm still doing you favors. I knew I'd regret letting you guys stay here."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't be such a killjoy; I'm in a good mood!"

My younger brother chimed in from the backseat, "I don't get it. I thought you hated _So Random. _I remember one time I was watching it and you said it was stupid. Then that Sonny character joined the cast and you changed your mind all of a sudden."

"That show _is_ stupid," Justin scoffed, "There's no real plot. It's like the title says; it's just plain random and childish."

"Said the guy who owns several Tawni Hart posters," I said smugly.

"Hey, she's mature!"

"Yeah, did you see how "mature" she looked in that _Loser Force 5 _episode? Real nice bed head. She acts even more mature in _The Check It out Girls!"_

"Well…what's your excuse? Are you crushing on Sonny Monroe?"

"Shut up. You know I like guys."

I knew that he was joking, but Justin's assumptions were right. Sonny had caught my eye ever since she joined _So Random. _There was just something about her that made my heart run wild. If I would be able to work with her everyday, I don't know how I'd control myself. But she was well worth it, I knew that much.

"Alex, you can stop daydreaming now. We're here."

I opened the car door and stepped out. I gazed at the giant _So Random _poster board on the building. Wow, Sonny was so hot in that pic…

"Alex, c'mon. You don't want to be late, do you?"

I sighed. Justin was even bossier here than he was back in Waverly Place. I swear, sometimes the guy thinks he's my mother…

We were about to enter inside of the building when the security guard stopped us, "Now hold it right there you three."

I showed him my pass, "It's alright I'm here to audition. These guys are my brothers."

"No more auditions! You're late."

Justin looked at his watch, "But we're right on time. It's two-"

"Two o'one! Audition line ups ended at two o'clock."

"Sorry… Mr. Murphy. It's only one minute though. Don't you think you can over look that one little minute so my little sister can audition for _So Random _and meet her role model?"

"No. But tell you what; you guys can go in the cafeteria. The _So Random _cast should be there after auditions. Follow me."

He led us into the cafeteria and took us to an empty table, "Take a seat, and don't even think about sneaking into the audition. I have the eyes of a hawk, and you will be caught."

"Jackass," I muttered after he left.

Justin face palmed, "I'm really sorry Alex. At least you'll get to meet Sonny, huh?"

"Yeah, but it'll be a one time thing. She'll see me, we'll talk, we'll leave, and then she'll forget about me. Think about; she has _a lot_ of other fans. Whatever, I'm going to get some yogurt."

I stormed off towards the yogurt machine. As soon as I was there, I kneeled down be hide it and looked for an air vent. That Murphy guy can go to hell, there was no way I was going to miss out on auditions.

Fortunately, there was an air vent right besides me. I removed the opening and crawled inside.

After ten minutes of crawling, I realized that I had no idea where the hell I was. Damn it! You really need to think these things through, Alex!

_Now don't go playing this stuff on me. You're just so Sonny obsessed that you didn't know what you were doing._

Well you're suppose to- what the hell? I'm not going to talk to myself now!

_I didn't want to talk to you anyways, bitch._

All I could really do was keep crawling and hope that I find the vent leading to wherever the auditions were being held.

After five more minutes had passed, I heard a voice that I had never before heard off TV, "You were…great. We'll call you."

I carefully removed the next air vent opening and peered down. Sonny! I could barely see her face, but I'd recognize that pretty voice anywhere. My eyes darted towards the rest of the cast; they looked tired.

Zora yawned, "How many more auditions?"

"About twenty-five more," Sonny responded.

Everyone groaned.

"None of these people were that funny," Nico stated.

"Why exactly are we looking for a new cast member again?" Grady asked.

"Something about Marshall's newly discovered disorder…he wants an even number."

"This is ridiculous!" Tawni exclaimed, "I wish some hilarious person would just fall out of the sky so we can end this and I can get some well earned beauty sleep."

"This isn't so bad," Sonny said, "We just need to keep a positive attitude! The auditions will be over in no time and we'll have a new friend to hang out with."

"You're optimistic self really isn't helping."

I didn't know what Tawni was talking about. Sonny was cute when she was her optimistic self.

"That air vent being open isn't helping either," Zora declared.

Crap.

Sonny stood right under the air vent and looked up, "How did that happen?"

"Maybe somebody's in there. Maybe it's an alien that wants to kidnap us so they can start a comedy show in space! We must let him or her know that we come in peace!"

Tawni shook her head, "That's not it! Don't you get it, Zora? It's probably some hot robber that wants to kidnap _me! _Who wouldn't want Tawni Hart all to themselves?"

This was getting weird. I might as well come down and explain everything.

Alright Alex, just be careful- "AH!"

Sonny screamed as I fell out of the vent. It didn't really help that I landed right on top of her.

I smiled, "Uh…hi there, Sonny."

She blinked, "Hi…"

I wonder if they'll still let me audition.

**Good? Bad? In between? **

**Well if this story is good and get reviews, I might be able to update daily until school starts. **

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	2. Going to be Fun

**Thanks everybody who reviewed, added my story to their favorites, etc, etc…**

**I'm glad to know that I don't completely suck. Ha-ha. **

_Sonny's POV_

I stared deep into the dark eyes of the girl that was on top of me. It was as if all of my wishes just fell out of the sky…or in this case, the ceiling.

She got up off of me and helped me up, "So…how's it going everyone?"

I couldn't help but giggle at the girl's attempt to make it seem as if none of that just happened.

"Security!" Tawni yelled.

Two burly security guards came in and grabbed the girl's arms. She scowled, "Let go of me! I just wanted an audition!"

"Wait! Let her go!" My cast mates looked at me funny.

I shrugged, "She didn't do anything wrong…nobodies hurt, right? Maybe she'll be our new cast member; after all she _does_ seem funny."

Even the girl was staring at me, dumbfounded, when the guards let her go.

Zora raised an eyebrow, "So tell me… What's your name?"

"Alex. Alex Russo."

Alex turned out to be a hit! She was pretty much making a fool out of herself, kind of like my audition, but we were still laughing when she was done.

"We'll give you call to let you know if you got the part."

She pouted, "Can't you just give me the part now? After seeing everyone's reaction I'd like to think that I'm funny. Or was everyone laughing and giggly due to how cute I am?"

"Well you are cute- I mean we need to be fair to everyone else who wants to audition." Nice save Sonny…

"But what if- wait, did you just say that I was cu-"

"We're looking for an Alex Russo."

We turned to see the same security guards from before. Each one was dragging a boy.

"Hey bros," Alex said.

The older one spoke up, "See? That's our sister. Can you let us go now?"

The guards let them go and went back to…wherever the heck they are when we don't see them.

He frowned, "Alex is it really necessary to get into trouble when you don't get your way? How did you sneak in there anyways?"

"That was easy, I took the air vent."

"What?! What were you thinking? You could've gotten hurt!"

"Can I see what it's like in the air vent?" The younger boy asked.

"No!"

Alex sighed, "Oh Justin, will you lighten up? Nobody got hurt, ok? Your not gonna tell Mom and Dad about this are you?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Justin, they let me audition! If Mom and Dad find out what I did then they won't let me stay! Please, bro, have a heart."

"…Did you just say please?"

"And you may never hear it again."

"Fine, but just be careful."

Once the boys walked away, Alex grinned at me, "I just said please in front of Justin and Max. Now I _have_ to be on the show or you can expect certain doom."

I laughed, "You _are _hilarious. Truth to be; I want you on the show."

"Really? Then I guess you know what to do." Before heading towards where her brothers went, she slightly brushed her shoulder against mine and winked at me.

I felt my face go red. Did she just flirt with me? Whatever it was that she did, I liked it, and I absolutely needed her on _So Random._

"Sonny! C'mon, we still have those other auditions."

This was going to be a long day…

_Alex's POV_

"Alex, wake up!"

I buried my face in my pillow, "I don't wanna."

"I made breakfast."

"Bring it to me then."

"Alex, you wouldn't want to miss a call from Sonny would you?"

I rushed out of my room and into the kitchen, "So, what's for breakfast?"

Justin set three plates of bacon, eggs, and toast on the table, "I wish it was always that easy to wake you up.

"Max! Breakfast!"

My little brother walked into the kitchen and sat down, "Why did you get us up at seven in the morning? That's too early to be waking up on summer vacation."

Justin smiled, "Job hunting."

I yawned, "I'm sixteen, and I think you can leave us here."

"I don't think so. The last time I left you guys here there were Beagle clones all over the house! And we still haven't found all of them."

"Be glad they were Beagles and not Saint Bernards. That would've been a _mess_!"

Before Justin could respond, the phone rang. I sprang out of my chair and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"**Alex? Is that you?"**

"Sonny? I was hoping to get a call from you! What's going on beautiful?"

"**Marshall told me not to call you until twelve, but I didn't want to wait."**

"Are you saying that I got the part?"

"**Welcome to **_**So Random, **_**Alex Russo!"**

I screamed, "I've been dreaming about this for a long time!"

"**I'm really glad that I wasn't the only person who wanted you on set with us. Come to the studio at twelve. We're going to be really close friends!"**

"Well I hope so… I will see you soon Ms. Monroe."

"**See you, Alex."**

I hung up and screamed again, "Oh my God!"

"You got the part?" My brothers asked in unison.

"Hell yeah! They want me at the studio by twelve o'clock!"

* * *

Justin, Max, and I sat at the cafeteria table while we waited for Sonny to come.

"It's pretty odd that you wanted to come here thirty minutes earlier than you were suppose to come," Justin said, "If anything, you love to be late."

I smirked. I thought Justin would've figured out by now. He _was _smart, so why didn't he realize that I had feelings for Sonny? I understand why Max doesn't know, but if my big brother knows then he's doing a good job hiding it.

"I'm just excited, that's all. You know how long I've been waiting for something like this to happen."

"Alex?"

I turned my head and saw Sonny waving at me, "You're here early."

"So are you, Allison."

She gasped, "How did you know my real name?"

"It's a stalker website that I like to call Wikipedia. I know, I'm bad."

She smiled at me and I my heart pounded against my chest loudly. There was that dazzling smile that made me wake up in the morning.

"Everyone is waiting for you on set. We better not keep them waiting."

She motioned for me and my brothers to follow her. I walked by her and purposely brushed my hand against hers.

This was going to be fun.

**Alex said please. Omg we're all going to die…**

**I told you I'd be updating daily! Want me to make another chapter tomorrow??? **

**Then click the review button!**


	3. Want Me?

**Wow. I didn't think I'd get that many reviews. **

**Ha-ha, I love you guys! And here's an early/late birthday present; chapter 3 is now up!**

_Alex's POV_

"Alex, it's nice to finally meet you!"

I shook Marshall's hand. If he had let the cast mates pick the new cast member, then he probably wasn't a very strict boss. I was going to have _a lot_ of fun on set…

"Sonny, you just make sure that Alex is welcome here at _So Random._"

"Of course Marshall," Sonny said.

"Trust me; I feel welcome already."

Max ran onto the set and panicked, "Alex! You've got to help me!"

"What? We haven't even been here for a day and you're already getting into some random kind of trouble? What the hell happened?"

"I was eating straight from the yogurt machine and that security guy started yelling at me."

"And why aren't you telling Justin this?"

"Because the security thought that he was egging me on when he was trying to get me to stop."

With that being said, Justin ran in panting, "I think I lost him."

"Not so fast boys."

My brothers groaned when they heard Murphy speak, "I don't know how you two, make that three, made it on set yesterday, but something tells me that I'm gonna need to keep a sharp eye out for you. I already have enough to worry about with Nico and Grady running around.

"Now as for the yogurt incident-"

Justin interrupted, "Murphy, sir, please understand that my little brother doesn't know any better. None of us have ever been in showbiz before, asides from a _Peter Pan _play at school that didn't turn out so well, so if you could just give us another chance we would really appreciate it."

"You want to defend the kid, huh? Fine, you can be my assistant."

"Thank y- wait, what?!"

Marshall smiled, "Actually, we've been looking for a new security guard. Do you currently have an occupation?"

"No, but-"

"Good! Then you're hired!"

"Alex!"

I snickered, "At least you won't need to go job hunting. Good luck Mr. Security Guard."

Murphy led Justin out of the room, "Come with me, rookie. We have a lot of work to do."

Max grinned, "That's cool. Can I have a job here?"

"Hm… Tell me, what are your goals for the future?"

"I don't know I'm fourteen."

"Alright, then you can be the prop kid."

"Sweet!"

* * *

"Hi, I'm Nico!"

"And I'm Grady!"

I smiled. The two boys seemed eager to meet me. I know that I didn't start to see the show until Sonny showed up, but after watching _So Random_ I thought that everyone else was pretty funny too. And now that I'd be working with them, they were being really nice to me.

We were headed towards the cafeteria when my new friends gasped. I blinked, "Um, what the hell? I know you're all actors, but try not to overdue it here."

Zora was the first to speak, "_Mackenzie Falls_ took the best table!"

"How is it the best?"

"It's right next to the yogurt machine!"

Another question hit me; what's Mackenzie Falls?

"You do know about Mackenzie Falls, right?" Tawni questioned.

"I suck at geography and anything that has to do with school and not art. So are you going to tell me what the hell a Mackenzie Falls is?"

"_Mackenzie Falls_ is a drama series that runs on the same TV network as _So Random. _They're our rivals!"

Nico and Grady pointed to a blonde guy, "And that's the head honcho; Chad Dylan Cooper."

I turned to look at Sonny, "I think I've heard of that guy. Isn't he that jackass that made you look like a short-tempered diva on TV?"

"I thought everyone had forgotten about that, but yes."

"Well then why are we standing here? Let's get our table back!"

The six of us stormed towards the table, and the five actors glared at us blankly.

"Chad," Sonny said, "Do you think that we could have our table back?"

He smirked, "Sorry Sonny, but you snooze you lose. This table is for the real actors."

I grimaced, "Actors? You guys suck."

"Who are you?"

"Alex Russo, the newest member of _So Random. _You know, that show that people actually watch."

"I'll be looking forward to seeing your future go downhill along with those five. Enjoy screwing up."

"Well, enjoy the table for today. But one thing, you got a little bit of yogurt in your hair."

"What? I wasn't even eating the yogurt."

"That can be arranged." I picked up a cup of yogurt from the table and smeared it all over Chad's hair.

His mouth hung open, "You did not just dump yogurt all over Chad Dylan Cooper's hair!"

"I'm afraid I did, because I'm Alexandra Marie Russo! Who's the one with the freakin' long name now?"

I walked to another table with Sonny and the others not too far behind me, "Wow, Alex! I can't believe that you did that!"

"Oh please, I was too nice. Anyways, no one is going to mess with any one of you guys now that I'm here-"

"Excuse me, mam. I saw what you did to that guy's hair and I do not approve."

I spun around and saw my older brother in a security uniform, "Oh, it's just you. For a second there I was a bit worried."

"Alex you're trying to get into trouble already?! You're not going to make my new job easy, are you?"

"Hello? Why are you mad? I'm working with Tawni Hart now!"

"R-Really? Think I can meet her?"

"Duh."

My friends were already sitting down when Justin and I sat down, "Guys, this is my brother Justin."

Tawni frowned, "Wait a minute, somebody named Justin had sent me a vase with flowers. Was that you?"

"Y-Yes. I'm a big fan and I think that you're-"

"Ok, ew! Young security guards are _so _last year! If you're hitting on me, then you need to know that I'm not interested."

"Right…" Justin got up, "I better get back to work. Thanks, Alex."

Great, now he was all sad and blaming me.

"That was really mean Tawni," said Sonny.

"Hey, somebody had to set him straight. He's just not my type."

I shook my head, "That _was_ kind of cold. Even I haven't made him that miserable."

"What?"

"Nothing."

_

* * *

_

Sonny's POV

I complained about Chad Dylan Cooper as Alex and I stepped into the dressing room, "I really hate that guy! He's snobby, mean, conceited, selfish, a total jerk-"

She put her hand on my mouth, "Sonny, when I asked you what you thought about Chad Dylan Cooper I just wanted a small opinion, not a novel. You're adorable, but can we not talk about him?"

There was something odd about the way she said. It was almost as if she was _jealous. _No, she wouldn't be jealous of Chad, I don't even like him. And Alex doesn't like me in _that_ kind of way, the faster I realize it the better.

"Ok then. I really felt bad for your brother. Tawni could've been more gentle with him-"

"We can discuss that issue later. Let's just not talk about boys, ok?"

"O-Ok… What did you want to talk about?"

"How 'bout we talk about us?"

"Us? What exactly do you mean?"

Alex set a devious smile on her lips, "Us; as in me and you, you and me."

She inched closer towards me and I backed away. It was scary how much I wanted her at that moment. I was supposed to be a role model to kids, this just wasn't right.

She grabbed one of my arms and looked at me with her dark eyes, "Don't be scared."

I took in a deep breath. She had just cupped my face.

"Tell me you don't want this, and I'll stop," She muttered before leaning towards me.

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. A bigger part of me wanted me to just forget everything else and let Alex's lips do the "talking". So I did.

My stomach churned when I felt her lips on top of mine. Our kiss was so magical, so real…but it didn't last as long as we wanted it to.

"It's time for Tawni to arrive!"

When we broke apart Alex mumbled, "Fuck!"

The door opened and the blonde walked in as if she was royalty, "Guess what? Hannah Montana just invited us three to a big Hollywood party!"

Zora opened the air vent, "Just try not to get too intoxicated there like you did last time, Tawni."

I bit my lip, "Zora!? How long were you in there?"

"Long enough, my friend. Don't worry though, Max and I were already betting on it. Sucker owes me fifty bucks."

She closed the air vent and Tawni asked, "What was she talking about?"

"Nothing! Now tell us about this party."

"It's tomorrow night. Hannah has some sort of surprise for us, and I have no clue what it is!"

I glanced at Alex, who was staring at me, smiling. I looked down. This was too fast. I knew that I had a crush on Alex ever since she fell from the air vent, but this crush was turning into more…much more.

**I am soooo evil. **

**Now let's see… Justin is crushing on Tawni, and putting Max and Zora in the same building equals massive destruction. But on top of all that, Alex and Sonny finally kissed. Where will that lead to? **

**Review and you'll find out soon ;)**


	4. A lot of Events, Huh?

**Hello my lovely readers and reviewers! Miss me?**

**Don't worry; I haven't forgotten about Nico and Grady. Alex and Sonny are my main focus, but the other characters will also have a big role in this story. So now I give you this; chapter 4!**

_Sonny's POV_

As Tawni left the room, Alex gave me another deviant grin, "She's gone now. Shall we finish what we started?"

I sighed, "Alex, we need to talk."

"Can't we talk afterwards?"

"No, this is important. Don't you think we're moving a little too fast?"

"Yeah, but who cares? I like you."

"I-I like you too, but I'm not ready for a relationship."

"What? The kiss sucked, didn't it?"

"No! Not at all, it's just that-"

"I get it," she put a hand on my shoulder, "Wanna take things slow, huh? Well you can take your sweet time, because I'll wait for you."

She gave me a quick kiss and walked out of the dressing room.

The air vent opened again and Zora shook her head, "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny…"

"You were still in there? Zora, it's bad to eavesdrop!"

"We can bring that topic up later, but what the hell was that? She's really into you, why isn't she your girlfriend?"

"Y-You wouldn't understand…"

"Sonny, I might be crazy, but I'm the smartest one on _So Random. _Ironic, I know. Does it have something to do with you being a good role model or something?"

"That only plays a small part of it. I'm more concerned about Alex's career than mine. She hasn't been here for a long time, and I don't want her career to end before it starts. I just don't want to ruin things for her."

"Ugh. Then just think about this; what do you think was Alex's main reason for sneaking into an air vent behind Murphy's back just to join _So Random_? Think about that."

The air vent closed and I buried my head into my hands. Career or not, I knew that we'd have to be together eventually. I couldn't stand not being with her."

_Justin's POV_

"I'm going on my break, rookie," said Murphy, "You guard this place as if it was your own child. And if your siblings get into trouble, don't have mercy on them just because you're related."

I rolled my eyes when he left. He took this job _way_ too seriously, and that was coming from me. But as long as I get paid enough to take care of Alex and Max for the rest of summer, then this job would have to suffice.

It sounded like someone was in the cafeteria. I raised an eyebrow. That was weird; the cafeteria was supposed to be closed by now.

I silently made my way into the cafeteria. Hm, it looked empty…wait. There were two guys in front of the yogurt machine!

"Hold it!" I exclaimed. One of them, a blonde guy, was eating yogurt right out of the machine! Did everyone here like to do that or something?

"Hey Justin!" The other guy greeted. Nico? Well then the other guy was obviously Grady.

Grady murmured something to me with yogurt in his mouth. It sounded as if he was greeting me.

"Hi guys," I said, "Listen, I know you two are my friends, but I need to do my job."

"Isn't Murphy on break?"

"Yeah, but-"

"C'mon then, relax!"

"I don't know guys; I could get in a lot of trouble for this."

"We'll make it up to you!"

Grady smiled, "We'll get you a date with Tawni!"

I frowned, "I appreciate the offer, but that's a little bit impossible. You heard her, she's not interested."

"Tawni's just a bit close minded. Trust me when I say that she'll be interested when she sees how cool you are."

"Uh-huh." Grady nodded going in to get more yogurt.

I grinned, "Alright then, let's get started then!"

We all high fived when my walkie-talkie went on and Murphy spoke, "Rookie you there? Just letting you know that I'm on my way."

"Aw crud, we better move out!"

I ran back to the office with Nico and Grady following me, "Guys! You're supposed to be on set!"

They turned around and ran back to the set, or so I hope.

_Zora's POV_

I wrote down the plans on a blue piece of paper and snickered, "If this doesn't bring them closer, then I still have other blueprints."

"What are doing?"

I looked up to see Max staring at my blueprint, "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm devising a plan to get Sonny and your sister together."

"Aren't they both girls?"

"Yes…Max we've been over this. Alex likes Sonny, and Sonny likes Alex. Do the math."

"Well how do you know?"

"I saw them kiss! Not to mention that it's written all over their faces. Max, we had a whole bet on it!"

"Really? Does that mean I lost?"

"Yes."

He took fifty dollars out of his pocket and handed it to me. I wasn't going to bother to tell him that he already gave me the money.

"Just don't tell Justin, I got it from him."

"Yeah, that's what you said last time."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Never mind then. I better put this box in the prop room."

I stopped him from picking up the box, "That's not a very good idea."

"Why?"

"My snake's in there."

"No way."

"I opened the box and my snake hissed at him, causing him to jump, "Whoa! That is awesome! What do you need the snake for?"

"It's for my plan. When Sonny found out that he was real and not a plush toy, she screamed and ran off set. What I need to do is make sure that Sonny is in the dressing room when I release the snake. I'll rub some sort of snake charming glitter on her dress and he'll be attracted to her. I'm going to need you to make sure that Alex shows up so she can "save" Sonny. It might not get them "together", but they'll be a lot closer. And I now that this plan seems a bit cliché, but two idiots were operating a similar plan last time. So, are you in?"

"…What's a cliché?"

"God…we have a lot of work to do…"

_Chad's POV_

I scowled at my magazine. Alex hadn't even been in an episode of _So Random _yet and she was already extremely popular! And in nearly every picture of her and the cast, she's standing dangerously close to Sonny. _My _Sonny.

What does Sonny see in that girl? I thought Sonny had a thing for me, but this Alex character shows up and now she's an obvious lesbian. Is she choosing a chick over _me?_

There is no way that I am going to let this happen. I'm Chad fucking Dylan Cooper! Every girl wants me, but no matter how much I date and break up with them, I only have sparkly eyes for Sonny.

I ripped up the magazine and threw the remains of it away. Fuck Alex, fuck them all.

Sonny wasn't going to love somebody that wasn't me. Either I was going to make her love me, or she wasn't going to love at all. If I, Chad Dylan Cooper, can't have Allison Monroe, then nobody can.

I quietly laughed to myself. Of course, why didn't I think of that earlier? Not only can I do that, but Hannah's party tomorrow night gives me the perfect opportunity to humiliate her…

**Don't murder me for this. Sonny _does_ like Alex, she just has a lot to worry about. *Coughsthat'sprobablywhySelenaandDemihaven'tcameoutCough***

**Liking the few twists here? Seems like there's a lot going on, and not just at the set of **_**So Random. **_**Look's like the drama king has a bit of issues as well. Wonder what he's planning to do?**

**Review to find out soon!**


	5. Gonna Screw Things Up

**Hello my awesome readers&reviewers. I missed you so much. Evil thing didn't let me log in yesterday :(**

**Let's continue this story with chapter 5, shall we?**

_Zora's POV_

I took a glance at my watch and groaned. We had to practice our new sketch in ten minutes. I didn't have enough time to get the snake ready _and _find the outfit that Sonny was going to wear so that I could sprinkle that snake charming stuff on it!

"When am I suppose to get Alex into the dressing room?" Max asked.

I sighed, "For the last time man, just a few minutes after the sketch!"

"Oh...I better tell Alex to go back then."

Alex walked towards us, "This better be good. Just what was so important, Max?"

"Yeah...I'll tell you after the sketch."

"You should have thought of that before telling me at all!"

When she stormed off, Max frowned, "She seemed upset."

"Probably just that time of the month. Anyways, I know that I'm probably going to regret this, but I need you to do something for me. See this? It's a bottle of snake charming glitter that I bought on a questionable website. That's right; Ebay.

"What I need you do is sneak into the girls dressing room and sprinkle some of this stuff on Sonny's outfit so my plan will work."

"Alright, but how am I going to sneak into the girls dressing room?"

"By going into my usual hangout."

"There's a secret path to the girls dressing room in your coffin thing?"

"No, I'm talking about the airvent!"

"But Justin told me not to go in there."

I grabbed a fistful of his shirt, "Listen to these words very closely; if you mess this up, then I swear that that snake is going in your shirt!"

"Ok, ok. Just one more thing I need to ask; how will I know which one is Sonny's outfit?"

"That's an easy one. Sonny's outfit will be the less girly outfit. Perhaps something Samantha Ronson would wear, depends on her mood. Just wait until we start practicing our sketch so you don't get caught. Lucky for you, I already got all the props."

"Thanks, that was nice."

"Don't get used to it."

I reached into a box with airholes and picked up my snake. Max jumped back and I shook my head, "You're just like Nico and Grady. It's just a snake!"

"Sorry, it's just he's _huge_! Where did you even buy a snake that size?"

"There are a lot of things about me that you and everybody else don't need to know."

* * *

As soon as we finshed rehearsing the new sketch, I snuck into the air vent so I could make sure that my plan succeeded.

Sonny and Tawni were probably done changing by now, and Alex and to stay behind for awhile because they were getting her to sign a few contracts.

I heard Tawni speak, "Wow, I was _so_ great in that sketch! And I'm still pretty!"

Couldn't wait to look in the mirror, could she?

"Well I thought that _we_ were all great," said Sonny, "Alex did awesome on her first sketch, didn't she?"

"Hmp, I guess she was _ok_. She was still no where as good as Tawni Hart!"

"Aw...are you trying to cover up that almost-compliment you gave her?"

"Don't get all sappy over that, she was better than you."

"Well that was almost sweet..."

Ugh, where was that snake? Max better have not screwed this up! I would not hesitate to let that snake bite him-

"Ah!"

There it was.

"I thought Zora locked up her snake!" Sonny yelled.

"Ew! Why is it coming towards _me_?"

Tawni? He was suppose to crawl to Sonny. Oh... I was going to have to murder that boy now.

_Justin's POV_

"Justin! Dude!"

"Hey guys," I greeted Nico and Grady, "What's up? Why are you guys panicking?"

Grady pointed towards the set, "T-Tawni! S-Sonny! R-Really big snake!"

Nico made things more clear, "Zora's snake is trying to wrap itself around Tawni, but Sonny is trying to stop it! Dude, this is a big opportunity to win Tawni's heart! Go save the girls! Their in the dressing room!"

Despite my fear, I ran to the set and headed for the girls dressing room. I've seen a lot, how scary could a snake be? Zora couldn't really own one that was that big, could she?

Panic rushed into me when I saw the snake. How could a snake owned by a twelve-year-old get so big?!

"D-Don't worry girls, I got everything under control!" That was a lie.

I tried to remember when Dad taught us about communicating with animals by using magic. There was a way to do it that looked normal, but I couldn't remember what I was suppose to do.

I covered my mouth and murmured a spell so the snake could understand me. I mumbled a few more words and the snake hissed at me. Oh no, I was so under pressure that I must've gotten the spell wrong!

He slithered my way and I back up against the wall. As he got closer, I let out a high pitched scream.

Alex ran in and looked at the girls, "Sonny! Are you alright? Max told me that you were in trouble, and I just heard a girl scream!"

They pointed at me and Alex rolled her eyes, "You're kidding me, right? Alright, I'll help you out if you don't scream again."

She kneeled and muttered several words to the snake, and he slithered on out of here.

"Don't worry," she whispered to me, "Zora taught me how to do that. I didn't have to do anything that involves the "M" word."

Sonny hugged my sister, "I don't know how you did that, but that was brilliant!"

"Eh, it was nothing."

Tawni shrugged, "I guess that when I say that everyone wants Tawni Hart, I also mean reptiles."

I couldn't blame them....

_Zora's POV_

"Uh-huh!" I jumped out in front of Max, Nico, and Grady.

Max gasped, "Sonny hugged Alex! I swear!"

"I know, but you did manage to nearly destroy my plans. And you two also!"

"I thought you told me to sprinkle that stuff on the outfit that was _more _girlie."

"And we were just trying to hook up Justin and Tawni," said Nico.

"We weren't even aware of your plan," Grady said, "We don't even know what it is!"

"I'll tell you," I motioned for them to come closer before screaming, "None of your business!"

Max flinched, "That even hurt _my_ ears. So, does this mean that the snake's going up my shirt?"

"No- it's going down your _pants_!"

"Run!"

You think that by now they'd listen?

_Chad's POV_

I headed towards the set of _So Random! _with a bouquet of flowers. After I was done with Russo, she wouldn't even be able to look at _my _Sonny the same again.

And right on time, Alex walked up to me suspiciously, "Chad, what are you doing here?"

I grinned, "Oh, hello Alex. I just wanted to give these to Sonny. Think you could give them to her for me?"

She snatched away the bouquet, "Why the hell are you giving flowers to Sonny? You're up to something aren't you?"

"Me? No! I just want to give a meaningful gift to a wonderful friend of mine."

"Friend? Listen blondie, I've lived around New York enough to know sneaky and devious when I see it. Trust me, I'm an expert on that subject."

"Alright, I guess I should confess, but don't tell Sonny. I may seem like a jerk at times, but I have a sweet spot for Sonny."

"What?"

"I dunno, guess you can call it a crush. Catch you later."

She grabbed my arm, "Hold it Cooper! I'm not too surprised by the fact that you're into her, but I can tell you right now that it's not gonna happen. Let me put it this way; she hates your guts."

"And let me put it _this _way; her denial makes it obvious that she's just as into me. Besides, she thinks I have sparkly eyes and we've kissed."

"Nice try. If Sonny was forced to do that then she would've told me."

"Really then? Then what's this?" I pulled my phone out of my pocket and showed her the pictures I secretly took when Sonny was pretending to date so she could make James jealous. The look on Alex's face told me that she couldn't tell that Sonny's hand was blocking our "kiss".

"See? She digs me. Sonny Monroe might even be in lo-"

She pulled my tie and choked me, "You're an asshole Chad! You're just gonna take advantage of her! She deserves much better than a jerk like you!"

"The heart wants what it wants. Don't feel bad just because her heart doesn't swing in _your _direction."

She slapped me in the face and ran off. I loosened my tie and rubbed my face. This was just what I was use to; drama.

I smirked. That wasn't hard at all. As long as my other plan worked, Alex and Sonny would never be together.

I dialed a number on my phone and heard my co-star's voice, "Hello?"

"Hi Portlyn. Yeah, go ahead and get the beer. The party will no longer be clean."

**Wtf? Now the drama king is just talking crazy.**

**Hannah's party will be in the next chapter! But I just need one thing-**

**Reviews!**


	6. Not the Best Time for Drunk Karaoke

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like, forever, but a lot of crap has been going on in my family and I won't be able to update as often as I had hoped.**

**But I'm here now, and chapter 6 has finally arrived!**

_Alex's POV_

Why the hell was I here?

I had just arrived at Hannah's party with Tawni and Sonny and I already wanted to leave. I had completely forgotten that we had been invited for here for some big announcement. I think we missed it, but it couldn't have been too big unless she was coming out of the closet or something.

I had been trying to avoid Sonny because of what Chad had showed me, and it wasn't easy. The random events that somehow brought us together didn't end with the snake incident. I would've asked Zora about it, but for some reason she was no where to be seen. Eh, I better not think anything of it.

"Hey, Alex."

I grimaced, "What do you want Chad?"

He smirked, "Don't tell me that you're still upset about what happened yesterday."

"If I wasn't _upset, _then why do I have visions of me brutally murdering you?"

"Ok…a little too much info there.

"I'm sorry, ok? How was I supposed to know that you were gay for Sonny?"

"As if you didn't know."

"Well, I did have my suspicious ions. Listen, I do feel terrible about all this. For my sake, just relax and enjoy the party. How about you have some punch, huh? All your worries will just fade away."

I raised an eyebrow. Why was he pretending to be so nice? He can't act like everything's ok when he stole the reason I had for waking up in the morning.

He handed me a glass, "Cheers!"

"I still hate you," I murmured before taking a large gulp. That tasted really _weird…_but I kinda felt better. I drank more and eventually felt dizzy.

Ugh…what the hell? Is there something in that punch or…something?

_Sonny's POV_

"Don't worry about me Sonny; this _is_ Hannah Montana's party after all. Of course her party's going to be clean!"

I nodded at Tawni, "Alright then. I just don't want you repeating the same events from the last party."

"You can't put all the blame on me, Chad was drunk too!"

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that you nearly raped him."

"Whatever. And why am I listening to you anyways? Tawni Hart takes orders from no one!" With those words, she stormed off to a group of guys.

I sighed. That was how it should be, right? Girls going to boys, and boys going to girls.

Maybe those thoughts were the reason Alex was ignoring me. When I told her that I didn't want a relationship she didn't take it hard at all, but now she was avoiding me like the plague. What could have happened?

And I didn't know why I was letting it get to me so much. It had been my choice to not start a relationship with her, so I should have been ready for this type of reaction.

Honestly though, I didn't know why I had told her that. Maybe I was just scared, but not scared for our careers. Perhaps I was just too scared to fall…I can't even think about it now. That's how scared I was.

"Sonny!"

I put on a fake smile as Hannah and Lola came my way, "Hannah! Lola! It's been too long since I've seen you guys!"

Hannah grinned, "Likewise! How's Tawni? I still can't help but remember the events of the last celebrity party."

"Right…she's fine. Completely sober- thank God!"

They laughed, "So, what did you think of my little announcement?"

"Oh! I'm sorry; Tawni takes forever when getting ready for a party. We missed it, but you think you can tell me?"

"Of course," she paused to slip her fingers in between Lola's, "This might surprise you, but Lola is my girlfriend. You know, as in we're lesbians."

"Oh- wow! I did not see that coming. I'm really happy for you two, I just…" I couldn't find the strength to finish that sentence. I was a terrible person. I had fallen hard for Alex and I rejected her. All because of some stupid fear of losing my career! She may have not seemed hurt at first, but Alex wasn't the type of person that let all her emotions out. Well then I knew what I'd have to do; spill out _my_ feelings.

"That reminds me, I need to do something important."

"Really? What?"

I bit my lip, "T-To go tell Alex Russo how I feel."

They smiled, "Well good luck! I wish you two the best."

I waved and made my way to the door. Alex had been somewhere near there last time. Where could she have headed off to?

I felt someone's hand on my right shoulder and I quickly spun around to see a smiling Chad. What did he want now out of all times?

"Hey Sonny."

"Hi Chad. I'm sorry but I can't talk right now. Have you by any chance seen Alex?"

There seemed to be some sort of anger in his eyes when I mentioned Alex, "No. I haven't seen her since the whole yogurt thing. Why do you need Alex? You have me to talk to."

"Thank you, but it's very personal. Just let me know if you see her, ok?"

He put his other hand on my left shoulder, "I know why you need to find her, and I can't say that I approve. Don't you remember what we had together?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I really like you, ok? We're perfect for eachother! The public wants us together, and even Selena Gomez saw that we had chemistry."

"Selena Gomez? Pffft! She's not so hot."

I turned around and saw Alex behind me, half-smirking, "Whoa, did anyone else feel any irony coming from my last sentence? I-I think that's weird."

"Alex? I've been looking for you."

She grinned, "So you decided to diss the blonde player over there for a real woman? I told you that I'd be way better in the sack."

"What? Alex, you're not acting like yourself."

Chad gently pushed her, "I think she's drunk."

"She can't be drunk. This is a clean party, remember?"

Alex frowned, "Yeah, I'm not drunk. You're drunk...now fuck off my wife."

"Wife?"

"Don't act like your stoned...think about the children."

"Children? What children!?"

"Wifey! How can you say that about our triplets? You remember; Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup..."

Alex plopped down on the couch, "Our powerpuff angels should be tucked in bed by now. I'm really glad we hired Fran Fine as the nanny..."

Chad shook his head, "She's bringing up old cartoons and sitcoms. Do you still think that she's sober?"

"Well how can she be drunk?"

"Because I spiked the pun- shit."

"What?! This is a new level of low- even for you! How could you do something this stupid?"

"Because I'm in love with you!"

I gasped, "Oh no, please tell me that you're drunk too."

"I'm not! I've been crazy obsessed with you for as long as I can remember! I can't stand it that you like Alex instead of me! What does that girl have that Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't?! You know, besides the obvious."

"Chad, please understand me when I say that my feelings for Alex are hard to explain. It's just that-"

"No! Fuck that! You do love me, yeah, you just don't know it yet. Chad needs to show you a good time, that's all."

"Ok, love is one thing. but obsession is another. Now you're kind of freaking me out-"

_"That's what you get when you let your heart win! Whoa!"_

Please tell me that that wasn't Alex.

Chad and I looked at the karaoke machine and saw Alex singing on stage. Of course, Hannah just _had _to have karaoke at her parties. Now Alex is drunkly singing to Paramore. That's just my luck.

Ignoring Chad, I ran to the stage and ran into Tawni, "Oh my God! You don't know how relieved I am to see you!"

She smiled widely, "Hey Demi! When's the wedding?"

"Demi? Aw, come on! You're drunk _again_?!"

"I'm not drunk you silly little girl. Your finance agent just gave me lotsa punch! Wait, was it finance or fiancee..?"

"Look's like I'm obviously not getting any help from you!"

I got on stage and grabbed Alex's arm, "Get down, we're leaving."

"But honey, I was just about to sing...uh...that song. You know, that song sung by the hot chick with red hair. Business... Misery? That can't be it, I thought that Misery was sung by Stephan King-"

"Ok then! Wave bye to everybody!"

She waved to the mix of drunk and sober people in the crowd. Tawni ran up to us with a lamp shade on her head, "Hey girls! You two gonna jump in the sack or something?"

Before Alex could say yes, I grabbed Tawni arm with my free hand, "You're coming with us! Both of you are too drunk to be out in public!"

"Oh Alex, we were naughty. It looks like Allison is going to put us in a corner."

Alex's giggle told me that her mind was off in the gutter.

**It's been too long since I've typed any of this. My cousin was the one who inspired the idea of putting a bit of karaoke in this messed up mix.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Hannah and Lola are dating, Chad is Sonny obsessed, and Alex and Tawni are clearly stupid drunks. Poor Sonny having to deal with all this. **

**I promise that I'll update tomorrow! If not, then you can hit me with a bat or something.**

**Please, please review!**


	7. Truthful Drunk

**You can put your bats down now, I'm here to give you chapter 7!**

_Sonny's POV _

How were we going to get out of here? I couldn't let the paparazzi catch Alex drunk! Or Tawni, but then again it would've been deja vu for them aside from her nearly raping Chad...

Chad! Even after all this I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Maybe we could still be friends, but something told me that that was highly unlikely.

"Where are we going, babe?" Alex questioned.

"I already told you five times; we're going back to _So Random!"_

"Yeah, right. If you're planning on taking us to a bar, will you strip down for me?"

"Alex!"

Tawni smiled, "Oh! That sounds sexy! Can I have a girl and a guy stripper? I want the best of both worlds!"

"I'm not getting or becoming a stripper! Just shut up!"

Alex wiggled her eyebrows, "You are _hot _when you're upset."

"Ugh..." I groaned and tried to hide my blushing.

"Alex, give me your phone!"

"Who's Alex? My name is McKayla Gomato!"

"What? Just give me your phone!"

"K then..."

She handed me her phone and I pressed two for speed dial. Forunately, Justin was listed on there.

**"Hello?"**

"Justin! You need to come, quick! The party got out of hand!"

**"Out of hand? Isn't it Hannah Montana's party? How out of hand can it get?"**

Alex laughed into the phone, "Are you Tawni's stripper? If so, which sex? Male or shemale?"

**"Alex?! Sonny, is she drunk?"**

"I'm not drunk Mr. Dude."

"It wasn't her fault. Chad spiked the punch."

**"Alright, I'm on my way!"**

I held on to the phone because I really didn't think that Alex could take care of it in her condition.

"If you're McKayla, can I be Tiffany Thortan?" Tawni asked.

Alex grimaced, "Who the hell's McKayla? I'm Mary Lovez, bitches!"

"Allison! Allison!"

Chad? I turned around and saw Chad running my way.

"Allison! Don't leave me! I love you!"

...Three drunks. Justin better get here soon.

He groveled down on his knees, "Please Allison, marry me! We can have...uh...children!"

Alex thumped him on the head, "Go get your own wife/stripper. I paid for her with love many, many years ago."

Tawni hugged Chad, "It's alright Bradley Cooper, you'll find the perfect guy one day! My friend Sonny is a good matchmaker, but if only I knew where she was."

"Tawni, I'm right here."

"What? You can't be Sonny. If you're Sonny then who's Allison?"

"Hey, get your mitts off me I'm married!" Alex said when Justin grabbed her arm.

I hugged her brother, "Thank God you're here! This is crazy!"

He shook his head, "I can tell. Alright you three, we're leaving."

The raven haired girl pouted, "But Sonny Allison hasn't flashed me yet."

"Why is she talking like that?"

"Didn't I tell you that she was drunk?"

"Yes, but usually when people are drunk they say stuff that's deep inside their mind. In other terms; they're honest."

"Doesn't that depend on the type of drunk?"

"I guess so bu-"

Chad hugged Justin, "Why doesn't she love me? All I wanted was love! But she ditched me for a girl!"

"Um...isn't he the one who spiked the punch?"

"Look Justin, I can explain everything in the car!"

We rushed outside and Justin lead us to his car. He was dragging Alex and Chad along while I had to handle Tawni, who kept asking me for an autograph like a crazed cheerleader.

Tawni, Alex, and I were in the back while Chad was in the passengers seat. Justin was driving, of course.

He pushed on the gas pedal and Chad whined, "Why can't I drive?"

"Because I everyone in here values their lives, thank you very much."

"That's not fair. I never get anything. Why me?"

"So Sonny, do you want to tell me what happened?"

Everything just spilled out of my mouth, "Hannah and Lola are lesbians, I wanted to tell Alex how I feel, Chad spiked the punch, they're all drunk, Alex wants to seduce me, Tawni is bisexual, and Chad proposed to me!"

"It's true," the actor cried, "I even bought a ring pop ring for her!"

Tawni raised her hand, "I'll take it!"

"Are you going to rape me?"

"Oh, puh-lease! Rape is _so_ yesterday!"

He tossed her the candy ring and she squealed.

Justin raised an eyebrow, "Ok...are you trying to tell me that you have feelings for my sister?"

"Yes! But now she's drunk and it doesn't matter. She made it very clear that she liked me and I blew it!"

"No, I say that you still have a chance."

"Huh?"

"Alex never watched _So Random _until you joined the cast. Seeing how negative she usually is, I was happy that she liked you so much. Everytime you came on screen there was just that look in her eyes that showed how infatuatated she was with you. That was why I talked Mom and Dad into letting her audition. If you can make my sister happy, then that's all that matters to me."

"Wow. Thank you Justin, I don't know what I'd do without her."

Chad and Tawni were crying, "How heartbreaking! How touching!"

Alex looked at us funny, "What the fuck? Who's this Alex person I should know about?

"No matter! Detective Lovez is on the case! Brunette girl! I'm going to need a couple of pub hairs."

"What?! No!"

"Are you questioning Sherlock Lovez Holmes? See this? This is my detective badge!"

"That's a Sears card."

"Silence! No questions until I'm finished speaking. Now take off your pants."

"Speaking of which," Justin mumbled, "Where's my belt? I could've sworn I was wearing a belt."

Tawni waved Justin's belt at us, "Hi guys! Like my whip?"

"That's my belt! How did you slip it off so fast?"

"_Oh, _so this whip belongs to you, mister sexy security guard. Detective Lovez, tell the sexy man that I've been naughty."

"She been _very _naughty sir."

"You see? Go ahead and _punish _me real good."

Justin shook, "You know what? You can keep the belt."

"Don't be like that. You should be spanking me right now."

Tawni groped Justin who panicked, "I'm trying to drive here! This is _not_ how I wanted to get to know you!"

Alex snickered, "Go for it bro, you know you want to."

I tugged on the blonde's dress, "Come on Tawni, let him drive."

Chad grabbed my arm, "Allison! Why can't you learn to love me? I have a disco stick! That's something that Alex will never have!"

"Chad, let me go!"

"No, I love you too much! I want you Allison!"

Alex surprised me by throwing her cell phone at Chad's head. He let go of me and passed out on his seat. Damn, Alex threw things pretty hard.

"Don't do it; he just wants to get in your pants! That's my job!"

Justin sighed, "Now we have to drag him on set? You girls are lucky that Murphy went home early."

Alex and Tawni just giggled while Justin parked his car. He got out of the car and opened the door for us. He put sunglasses on Chad just in case someone were to see us, "It's not really gonna help, but it should be able to trick somebody from afar."

As we headed for the set, I talked to Justin, "What were you guys doing anyways?"

"We basically had a guys only party while you three, or four, were at the party. Max and Zora were off planning something, Nico and Grady told me that Max couldn't do anything _too_ stupid if he was with Zora."

"Justin!"

Nico, Grady, Max, and Zora were headed our way as we entered on the set.

Zora face palmed, "Drunk again Tawni? Really?"

Tawni stuck her tongue out, "Bleh. I'm never drunk, you're drunk."

Alex hugged Max and Zora, "Blossom! Buttercup! Your mom and I were so worried about you guys. Is Bubbles still in bed?"

Max blinked, "What does she mean by that?"

"She's drunk, Max."

"Oh!"

I put an arm around Alex, "They're only drunk because _somebody_ spiked the punch."

Nico glared at Chad, "Of course. Is that why he's so quiet?"

One of Chad's arms were around Justin so his unconscious could keep balance.

Grady poked his shoulder and he fell onto the floor.

The boys lifted him up, "We're lucky that Marshall put bedrooms for us on the set. He can stay in the guest bedroom."

When they were gone I had to ask, "Zora? Can you make sure that Tawni-"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. You just take your girlfriend to your room, ok?

"C'mon Tawni, someone sent you lipgloss."

"Yay!"

Even when drunk, Tawni loved that stuff.

Alex followed me into my room and closed the door, "It's time to get this party started."

I fell on my bed, "Alex, I'm and tired and you're drunk. Let's just go to bed- and I mean to sleep!"

"Aw...fine. But I'm hungry."

"No you're not. You just want to keep me awake."

She took out a stick and chanted, "Ugh..what was it? Commakus Pancakus!"

Before I could blink, a stack of pancakes was lying on a plate next to me. She picked up the plate and bit into one of the pancakes, "Bliss! I think..."

I gasped, "Y-You...you're a witch!"

"Harry Potter's not a witch."

"Wizard!"

"Thank you."

**I'm gonna go ahead and stop there. I hope you liked the drunkness of this haha.**

**I promise I'll update soon, but for now-**

**Review please!**


	8. A Wizard?

**Another update! Wooh! **

**I'm really glad that so many people enjoy my story. I'm touched :D**

**Now seriously, any baseball bats are not necessary.**

_Sonny's POV_

Alex was a wizard?

No way, I was always told that magic didn't exist. Perhaps I was drunk too? But I didn't drink any punch because it tasted too weird...

"So, you've been a wizard your whole life?"

She grinned, "Yeah. I've been attending Hogwarts for like, years?"

"You've been wha- why am I asking you? You're still drunk!"

"What is this drunk you speak of? I am a _genius, _ok? If I was drunk, then I'd know."

I lied down on my bed and sighed. Interesting girlfriend Alex could be. I just hope that she never gets drunk again.

Alex sat down next to me and poked my back, "What're you doing?"

"I'm trying to sleep...and you should be doing the same thing."

I felt her lean back and wrap her arms around me, "Good night, hottie."

"Good night," I whispered back.

This had been a rough night, but I kind of enjoyed it. Tomorrow when Alex was sober, and hungover, I'd have to ask her about this wizard business. And I'd also have to tell her how much I l-

"Alex, stop trying to unbutton my shirt."

"Damn it."

* * *

_Alex's POV_

Ugh...

I lifted my head up from the bed and groaned. What the hell? This wasn't Justin's apartment. Where was I?

Great, I probably got drunk last night and some sleazy guy or girl took me to their condo. I just hope it was a chick...

I got up and put my hand on my forehead. Was this what a hangover felt like? I am never going to drink again...well maybe just a little.

Wait, I don't remember being alone last night. Shit, I don't remember anything. Where's Sonny? Oh no, if anything happened to her then I didn't know what I would do. I'd murder anyone who hurt her that's for sure.

I walked to the door and stepped outside. _So Random? _This _was _so freakin' random I couldn't stand it. Why was I here?

"Alex!" Good to know that my older brother's here.

"Justin? What the hell is going on? Who's bedroom was that? Why are we here and not at your apartment? And why does my mouth does like a faint mix of beer, punch, and pancakes? That is the worst mix ever!"

"Calm down. Come down to the cafeteria. Everyone's waiting down there, and I made waffles."

I followed him into the cafeteria and saw my little brother and my castmates eating. What was Chad doing there? Lucky for me he was sitting no where close to Sonny.

No one else was there. It was probably early or something.

I sat down next to Sonny and began to devour my breakfast. I needed to get this funky tase out of my mouth soon.

Sonny smiled at me. _Uh,_ she's even hotter when I'm hungover and can't think straight.

"You were lucky," Justin said, "I know that you're head hurt, but you didn't throw up like Chad and Tawni."

Yep, I was drunk last night, "How did that happen anyways? I don't remember a thing."

"Not one thing?" Tawni asked.

I shook my head.

"Wow, you're head must hurt worst than mine."

"Thanks for the help. Do _you_ remember anything?"

"A little. I remember that it Chad's fault we were drunk."

I glowered at Chad who rolled his eyes. He seemed really pissed off; I hope it's because of me.

"I don't remember much, but I almost did some guy with black hair. I still don't know who it was."

I saw Justin flinch and I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. I just wish I was sober at the time so I could've seen that.

Sonny decided to rest her head on my shoulders. I had to remind myself to keep my breathing at a steady pace. Why won't she just kiss me? She knows that's what we really want.

"At the party was you, me, Tawni, and Chad," said Sonny, "and I was the only one sober until Justin came to drive us to the set."

"So you remember everything that happened?"

She bit her lip, "Yeah... A lot happened last night."

_A lot? _Damn it Alex, get your head out of the gutter.

"Alex? Can we go to my room? There are a few thing I need to ask you."

"Um, sure."

She grabbed my hand and led me back to the set. Was it me or did she seem a bit more...open? Was that the word? Maybe I _should _have paid more attention in school... Aw, who am I trying to kid? We all know that that's never gonna happen.

Once in her room, Sonny closed the door.

"This is _your_ room?" I questioned, "I was sleeping in here last night."

She nodded, "Yeah, and you mean _we_ were sleeping in here last night."

...Sonny was making it really hard for me to keep my mind out of the gutter.

"I need to ask you something important." She opened up a drawer and pulled out my wand, "What's this?"

Why was she asking me that? I had told her that it was an mp3 player (which wasn't a lie) and she believed me.

I gasped, "What did I do last night?!"

"Are you a wizard, Alex?"

"Y-Yes. I'm a wizard, ok? Look, I would've told you but I didn't want to freak you out. Mom, Dad, and Justin are going to kill me because no humans are suppose to know about this and I know that you're probably mad because I've been keeping this secret from yo-"

She interrupted me, "Alex! It's ok, I'm not mad."

"Your mad? Then why were you acting so dramatic? You're supposed to be a comedy actress!"

She laughed, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help but tease you.

"Anyways, I don't care if you're a wizard. You're a wonderful friend and that's all that matter to me."

"Really?"

"Well, not exactly. Last night there was something I wanted to ask you, but you were drunk. Hannah had told me that Lola was her girlfriend, so I just knew that it was a sign that I should just throw away my fears and tell you that I-"

I pressed my lips against hers for that long awaited kiss.

She kissed me back and I shut my eyes. I ran my finger through her soft brown hair and she wrapped her arms around me. I loved finally being able to feel her warm breath against my cheek.

For the sake of needing to breathe, we broke apart and looked into eachother eyes.

"You might want to lock the door next time."

We turned to see Max and Zora standing near the door.

Max raised an eyebrow, "Weird...do you two always do this when we're not around?"

"If they haven't, then they will," Zora answered.

Sonny giggled, "Do you two need anything?"

"Yeah. We need the both of you to pause your make-out session for awhile so you can help us write a new sketch."

Max and Zora left and I grinned at Sonny, "So, you do know that you're my girlfriend now, right?"

"Right, and I couldn't be happier."

_Chad's POV_

It was official; love sucks.

Of course _I _remembered last nights events. I was drunk and spilled to Sonny how much I was in love with her, but she'd rather be with Alex.

How was I, Chad Dylan Cooper, going to deal with this? It's a lot more simple then you think. I'm _not _going to deal with those two going out. Why? Because they wouldn't be going out much longer.

I hope that they didn't forget about the public. How was _So Random_ going to deal with having a couple of dykes on the show? That would be very bad for publicity. I know that all Sonny wants is to be a good rolemodel. I didn't think that many parents would approve of their children looking up to lesbians.

If this plan didn't work, then I'd have to give up. Would I actually give up? Hell no. Besides, there was no way that this plan would fail any who.

You hear that Alex Russo? Sonny Monroe will be mine, whether she likes it or not.

**I'm going to be a jerk and stop there. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please review!**


	9. Revenge and Plotting

**Another day, another update. Honestly didn't think I'd be able to do so today.**

**Chapter 9 coming your way!**

_Alex's POV_

I smiled at Sonny as we rehearsed the new sketch. Wow she was beautiful. I hope she knows how lucky I am to have her as my girlfriend.

Marshall clapped as we finished the sketch, "Good work everybody! Alex, I am glad that the cast chose you to be on the show."

I gave him a thumb's up, "So am I, Marshall."

"Well I better get going- wait, just one more thing. Alex, Sonny, please try to keep your relationship private. I'm pretty open minded, but there are a lot of homophobic morons out there. I'm just looking out for your careers, alright girls?"

Sonny's eyes darted around the room, "Relationship? I don't know what you're talking about. Alex and I are just friends."

"Oh c'mon, what do you take me for? It's written all over your faces. Besides, a little birdie told me."

Zora put her hand over her face. Go figure.

Once he left, I eyed the rest of the cast, "Alright…who else knew?"

"All of us, basically," said Zora.

"How?"

"Max told us," Nico said, "He said that he and Zora caught you two making out."

Grady frowned, "That was disappointing, and I really wanted to ask you out."

I snickered, "I'm flattered. Tawni?"

She shrugged, "One of the things I remember from being drunk was that Sonny told Justin that she liked you."

I glared at my girlfriend, "You told _Justin_?"

Sonny shrugged nervously, "It slipped?"

"Room. Now."

We walked into her bedroom and I closed the door behind me.

She panicked, "I'm sorry. I didn't think it was big of a deal. I just wanted to know what he thought of it because I figured that he's eventually find out-"

"Sonny, relax. Do you actually think I'd get mad at you over something silly like that? I was just trying to be dramatic."

"Oh. Girl, don't scare me like that!"

"Well, I _did_ learn from the best. I just needed an excuse to talk to you in private."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Sonny, are we ever gonna get any privacy? My brothers and everyone on _So Random _know about us. Hell, even Marshall knows!

"Look at it this way; our cast mates are all over the set, we share a dressing room with Tawni, we never know if Zora's in the air vent or not, the paparazzi and fans will tackle us if we're anywhere in public, and I feel like somebody's listening to our conversation. How are we going to make out without _someone _walking in on us?"

"Um…wow. I didn't realize how hard this was going to be."

"This sucks."

She cupped my face and planted a soft kiss on my lips, "Does this make up for it?"

"Not unless you do it again, and again, and again, and again-"

She giggled, "I don't know how we're going to work this out, but I'm willing to do anything just to stay with you. I really like you, Alex."

"I really like you too, and you know that I'd do anything for you. I would just die if anything happened to you."

"And I feel the exact same way. Come on, they're probably waiting for us back on set."

We shared a quick kiss and I opened the door to see our friends jump back, "Ow!"

"What the hell? Were you guys spying on us?"

Zora shrugged, "Spying, eavesdropping, whatever you want to call it really."

_Chad's POV_

I put my hand in my pocket and made sure that my camera was still in place. It was, and that was good.

Ugh…my life would be _so_ much easier if Alex Russo had just stayed at her house during auditions. I still don't know what Sonny sees in that girl; she's not Sonny's type. She's very smug. Whoa, I felt some irony there.

No matter. My devious plan would do wonders for me. Yes, sweet, sweet revenge. You're going down Alex, and Sonny is staying with me.

Because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I always get what I want.

"Portlyn!"

My co-star looked at me and frowned, "What? Can't you see that I'm under a lot of stress? I'm going to the meditation room."

"You think you're the only one who's stressed out? You can be so selfish sometimes. But whatever, we're talking about me."

"Fine. What do you want, Chad?"

"That's more like it. Now do you happen to remember that little plan I had to ruin Sonny and Alex's relationship?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah...it didn't work."

"What?! So I just wasted money on beer that I didn't even use to get myself drunk? I didn't have one single bottle of that stuff!"

"Portlyn..."

"Alright, alright. We're talking about _you're _problems, and _not_ mine."

"Good girl. Now anyways, I happen to have another plan, and I'm going to need your help so I can win the girl of my dreams."

"And what's in it for me?"

"Will you do it for a scooby snack?"

"Not funny!"

"Ok! Um...once I have Sonny I'll hook you up with Alex."

"Chad, I'm not a lesbian."

"Really? But you're the only girl I've worked with that hasn't hit on me."

She smacked me on the top of my head and stormed off.

I followed her, "Oh c'mon Portlyn- I was only kidding! Please help me out here. I'm so tired of stalking Sonny, it's not enough! Please, please work with me here!"

She crossed her arms and smirked, "Fine, but only because it's so funny to see you grovel so pathetically."

"Thank you! And I'll do anything Portlyn, I promise."

"Anything? You mean you'd even come shopping with me and carry all of my bags?"

"Ye- wait, huh?"

"Perfect! As soon as I do my part, then you're coming with me to the mall."

Crap. Soon I would be living ever guy and tomboy's nightmare, but it would all be well worth it once I have Sonny. Sweet, sweet Sonny.

* * *

**"How long do I have to follow them around?"**

"Just until they're close enough to me," I whispered to Portlyn on the phone, "and speak lower, we can't have them catch you can we?"

**"Ugh...I am _so_ dragging you into Victoria's Secret for this."**

"How is that punishme- nevermind. Just stick to the plan."

**"Whatever you say...perv."**

"What?"

**"What?"**

I made sure that there was room on my camera. Yes, yes there was. After all this, Sonny and Alex wouldn't even be able to talk in public. Alex made a big mistake stealing my girl, but Sonny made an even bigger mistake by choosing Alex over her. I was not going to let that happen ever again.

**And there ends another episode of, _The Average Life of the Famous Douchebag. _Just kidding. Well, not about the douchebag thing but you get the idea.**

**Do you have any idea what Chad's up to? I hope so, because I think I made it pretty obvious lol. I guess the only thing to really think about is how Sonny and Alex will solve it. Hm...**

**Please review peoples!**


End file.
